


Oh My God, That's Chris Evans

by SkittlesAddict



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comic Con, Drabble, Fluff, Honeymoon, IFDFest, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, Marvel fans, Victor cosplays as Storm, Yuuri cosplays as Magneto, fangirling, married, victor and yuuri are fangirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittlesAddict/pseuds/SkittlesAddict
Summary: Yuuri and Victor are in New York on their honeymoon, attending their first Comic Con.AKA the fic where Yuuri fangirls over Chris Evans and Victor drools over Sebastian Stan's abs (because *damn*).International Fanworks Day 2017!





	

"Oh my God," Yuuri whispered to Victor. "Oh. My. God. Victor, that's Chris Evans. Oh my God, he's so much hotter in person."

"Yuuri, we _just_ got married. Are you seriously trying to talk about other men with me?" Victor replied, looking at his husband with a fond smile. They were at Comic Con in New York on their honeymoon. Yuuri was cosplaying as Magneto from X-Men; Victor, not wanting to be outdone, was dressed as Storm.

The tickets to Comic Con had been a surprise present for Yuuri - they were both big Marvel fans - and Victor had picked out the costumes. So if Yuuri's jumpsuit was a _little_ on the tight side, well, who could blame him?

"Victor, we _have_ to talk to him. Oh God, do you think he'll give us his autograph?" Yuuri started getting flustered. Victor wrapped an arm around him and hugged him.

"Come on then, let's get a picture with Captain America. Hey, do you think Bucky is around? Sebastian Stan has _great_ abs," Victor wondered out loud. Yuuri blushed and shoved him goodnaturedly.

"Victor!" Yuuri squealed.

"What can I say? I have a type!" Victor laughed, interlocking his fingers with Yuuri's. He squeezed Yuuri's hand, and then started pulling his husband towards Chris Evans.

 _We're definitely doing this again,_ thought Victor. He wondered if he could convince Yuuri to squeeze into a tight Winter Soldier costume next year...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment telling me what you thought!


End file.
